ghosttrickfandomcom-20200214-history
Jowd
Jowd is a detective, and the father of Kamila. He is the primary reason for Lynne's inspiration to become a detective. Plot Ten years ago, Jowd was in the park chasing the escaped suspect Yomiel. His inexperience as a detective led to him firing a warning shot, panicking Yomiel who held a young Lynne hostage at gun-point. Right before Jowd shoots Yomiel, the Temsik Meteorite falls from the sky and stabs Yomiel in the back, killing him. Jowd's actions inspired Lynne to become a police detective one day. Years later, Jowd blamed himself for Yomiel's death, believing that if the meteor hadn't killed Yomiel, he would have pulled the trigger to shoot him to death. Five years later from the day the Temsik Meteorite landed, Yomiel's spirit manipulated Jowd's daughter, Kamila, into modifying her Rube Goldberg birthday contraption into a deadly trap. Jowd's wife, Alma, was killed by the trap right in front of Kamila's eyes. Jowd tampered with the crime scene and turned himself in as the murderer in order to protect his daughter. In the present timeline, Jowd is part of a case Lynne is working on, because she doesn't believe Jowd killed his wife Alma. When Lynne sends Sissel to his cell to gather some Intel on his movements for tomorrow, his work schedule is empty, indicating that he's set for execution by tomorrow. Sissel was unable to prevent the execution from taking place, but the electric chair used shorted out during a test run and Jowd died in the resulting explosion. In spite of being given the chance to be returned to life, Jowd was initially reluctant to cooperate with Sissel, insisting that his fate was deserved. His tone changed slightly after Sissel pointed out that doing so served only himself, allowing him to escape his feelings of guilt (resulting from Yomiel's death) but leaving his daughter Kamila with no family at all. His death was prevented when Sissel caused the electric chair to start before Jowd's arrival in the chamber and the blackout caused by the explosion gave them a chance to escape. After Sissel helped Detective Jowd to escape from jail, Jowd's former partner, Inspector Cabanela goes to arrest him. Instead of putting him back in prison, however, he takes him to the Justice Minister's office, seemingly to claim more glory and credit for his promotion. Cabanela also gave Jowd a watch as a parting gift. After Sissel saved Cabanela , the justice minister releases Detective Jowd for one day in order to work on the manipulator case and to save the day. It is revealed that Cabanela actually brought Jowd to the Minister's office to stall for time in hopes of cancelling the execution legally. He and Lynne tracked the Yonoa (the foreigners' submarine), using the watch which turned out to be a tracking device in order to save Kamila and to discover the truth behind the manipulator. He gets trapped when one of the rooms of the submarine blasts off, disposing of him and Yomiel's body. He then gets shot to death by a remote-controlled machine gun. Sissel found Jowd's corpse, which led to him, Missile and Jowd traveling to ten years before via Yomiel's body. In the alternate timeline that Sissel created, Jowd is instead stabbed in the knee by the meteorite, following Sissel and Missile's manipulations. True to current Jowd's prediction, the young Detective Jowd shot at Yomiel for failing to release Lynne. However, Missile changed his fate of being Yomiel's murderer. After a final intervention by Yomiel's spirit, the young Jowd managed to save Lynne without killing Yomiel. Detective Jowd also adopted a cat at the crime scene, which turns out to be Sissel's true self. In the altered present, Detective Jowd celebrated Lynne's promotion to detective with Kamila, Alma (whose death was removed from the timeline), Cabanela, Missile and Sissel. Trivia *Jowd's in-game sprite shows him with blue eyes, but his concept art shows him with black eyes. *The upper stripe on his prison suit is blue in his talking sprites, but white on 3D model. Category:Characters Category:Detective Division Category:Special Prison Jailbirds Category:Murder Machine Witnesses Category:Kamila's Family Category:Dead People